Sunrise
by Peyton-rosalie
Summary: twilight/onetreehill, two friends find themselves caught up in the drama of vampiers and werewolves hidden in the town of Forks. Where Brooke finds herself after she moves her senior year. The girls run into a certain Cullen which changes everything...
1. goodbyee

"Brooke, you can't leave its senior year!"

" I know Peyton, I don't want to leave but my evil bitch mother..."

" I'm gonna miss you so much, especially since me and Lucas are

fighting again." Peyton said looking at Brooke. "Again? Didn't you and him just finish fighting a few days ago?" Ask Brooke.

"Yeah, it's been getting worse and I don't know if I want to be with him anymore." "I'm gonna miss you so much B Davis!" "I'm going to miss you to P Sawyer." Brooke said hugging Peyton. " Brooke , its time to go!" Yelled Victoria , Brooke's mother.

"I'm NOT going!" yelled Brooke. "GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW!" Yelled Victoria. " I hope you get hit by a cactus!" "Umm, Brooke hun theres no cactus's in Tree Hill." Peyton said laughing.

"Call me when you get there okay Brooke?" " Okay Peyton." " I cant believe shes breaking up the band." Peyton said hugging Brooke. " I'll come see your new house soon." " Goodbye B Davis." " Bye P Sawyer."

BPOV

This day sucks! A six hour plane ride to the middle of no where. I have to go to a new school, meet new friends and leave my best friend behind. My mom had to take a stupid job studying the plants there she couldn't pick a place closer to home!

"Stop that you little brat!" I screamed at the little boy kicking the back of my chair. I instintaly felt bad after yelling, I usually love kids. " Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell." He looked at me and kicked my chair then laughed, but he didn't continue to kick it. " Brooke, were there." My mom( EVIL BITCH VICTORIA) said. Great! I thought to myself. I got of the plane only to find out the airport lost half of my luggage, then I looked outside and saw it was raining and to top it all of, I then slipped in a puddle and got soaked!

I picked up my phone, and called Peyton. It only rang twice before she picked it up. " Peyton?" I sad sobbing. " Oh Brooke , hunny what happened?" " Im having the worst day , it always rains here, i just fell in a puddle, the closest mall is a hour and a half away, and i swear the sky is green!" " Brooke, im sure the sky's not green and im sure everything will be fine." " No Peyton, it is green, and it won't be okay!"

" Okay I was gonna come down for the summer , but you need me im coming down for winter vacation. Thats only 14days away okay?" " Okay, ill see yeah soon then." " Bye B Davis." " Bye P Sawyer." I hung up the phone feeling a little better knowing i'd see my best friend soon.

I woke up , got dressed and got in my new car. My mom had gotten me the new car to get me to stop screaming at her , for making me leave Tree Hill. I drove my car, went in the school and found out my classes. I went to my first class English. I sat in the empty seat next to a shorter girl with brown hair.

" Hi , my name is Haley James." She said smiling at me. " Hi im Brooke Davis." We started talking , and by the end of the conversation I could see my self being great friends with her." So, Brooke wanna sit with me and Rachel at lunch?" Haley asked. " Sure." Lunch went by pretty fast and it was back to class.

almost everyday went by like that and by the end of three weeks me and Haley were really good friends.

As the end of the week got closer I got more excited.

2 weeks later...

OMG! Peytons coming today!

Ppov

I woke up so excited, I get to see Brooke today! I was up and ready to go at 7am tho my flight didn't leave untill 8pm. I read a book, and practised some of the songs me and Brooke wrote.

I got on my flight at eight, and after almost seven hours I was there. When I got off the plane Brooke tackeled me down to the ground with a hugg. "I missedyou." she yelled still hugging me. "I missed you to, now let go." "Peyton I just got the best ideal ever, lets go shopping!" Brooke was pretty upset when i told her we couldn't because it was almost 3am, but she was fine when I told her we could go in the morning


	2. Meeting a Cullen

OMG! Peyton's coming today!

Ppov

I woke up so excited, I get to see Brooke today! I was up and ready to go at 7am tho my flight didn't leave until 8pm. I read a book, and practiced some of the songs me and Brooke wrote.

I got on my flight at eight, and after almost seven hours I was there. When I got off the plane Brooke tackled me down to the ground with a hugg. "I missed you." she yelled still hugging me. "I missed you to, now let go." "Peyton I just got the best ideal ever, lets go shopping!" Brooke was pretty upset when i told her we couldn't because it was almost 3am, but she was fine when I told her we could go in the morning

We woke up early in the morning, got ready and we at the mall by 9:00. We were at the mall for about 2 hours when we it, Shoe sale!

"OMG! 50% OFF!" We both said at the same time. When we got in the store I saw the most _perfect _pair of shoes. I guess Brooke saw

them to, because we both jumped for them. We had both jumped but neither of us got them. There was a tiny girl who looked about are age

holding them smiling. "Wow, how did you get there so fast?" I asked looking at her." Guess it was just luck." She said kind of giggling.

"Did anyone ever tell you you kind of look like a pixie?" Brooke asked staring at her. " Yeah, they have." She said flatly. " I'm sorry about my

friend ." I told the girl. " My name is Peyton,and this is Brooke." "Nice to meet you, my name is Alice." "So I don't live here,and Brooke is new

here. So is there anywheres good to eat at?" "Yeah theres a really good Italian restaurant, down the street, I can take you there if you want."

"Okay that would be great." Brooke said. "Alright, sounds like a plan." Alice said smiling. Then Brookes phone started to ring. "Hello mom, what do u want?" She said into the phone. "Just to tell you not to be late for your Aunts baby shower at 6, byeee." "Goodbye Victoria."

"Guys im sorry I totally forgot I had to go to the baby shower tonight, I don't have time to go with you guys." Brooke said sadly.

"Well I can take you if you want Peyton, and i'll drive you back to Brooke's house after," Alice said

with a sweet smile."Alright, well I guess I'll see you later Brooke." "Okay see yeah tonight."

Meeting the family

After dinner,there was still a while until Brooke came suggested We hang out at her house for a bit. When we walked in her house

there was a boy playing the piano, two more playing an xbox,and a girl sitting next to them brushing her hair with her fingers. They all turned

and looked at me. Then an older couple entered. "Peyton this guy playing piano is Edward my brother , the big guy playing xbox is my other brother

Emmett,the blond his wife and my sister Rosalie, this blond guy is my boyfriend jasper, and those are my parents Esme and Carlise." "Hi, I'm Peyton."

Edward nodded, Emmett smiled and waved , Rosalie rolled her eyes, Jasper just starred at me and Esme and Carlise smiled and said hello.

Jasper left the room so Emmett asked me to play xbox. We started playing UFC undisputed. After about e n2 minutes I knocked Emmett out.

"AHH! Come on, how are you so good at this?" " I used to play it with my ex boyfriend Lucas." "I bet you kicked his ass too." "Yeah," I said laughing.

2 hours later

"Well, Brooke just called me shes on her way home." I said hanging up the phone. "Alright ill drive you home now then." " Goodbye then, everybody."

"Have a nice night" Said Edward. " Bye Peyton, see ya soon." Said Emmett " Bye Dear." Said Esme. Alice drove me home, I went inside and waited for Brooke.


	3. are you from Tenesse?

Ppov

"Hey Peyton, have fun with Alice?" "Yes Brooke! and she has a brother Edward hes so cute and he can play the piano and" Then Brooke cut me off.

"No faire!you always get the cute ones." "Well if you had let me finish I was going to sudgest you go for him cause hes not my type." Brooke's checks

got really red."Im sorry Peyton." "No worries b Davis." I told her laughing. "But me and Alice but thought you should meet Edward so we're going to her

house tommrow." "Oh I cant wait, what should I wear?" "Well I guess its a good thing we just came back from shopping isnt it?" I said holding out her

new outfit for her. "Do you think hell like me Peyton?" "Well he seemed pretty nice to me, i'm sure you guys will get along great." I said reasureing her.

The next day Brooke was so excited to meet Eward, Alice came over and did her hair. "Wow, Alice you did a great job Brooke's hair looks great." I said looking at the long black curls in Brookes hair. "Your next You hair is naturaly curly so im just going to fix some of them and tame them."She said holding a curling iron in one hand and a bottel of mousse in the other. "Okay." I said smiling. After we were all ready we went to Alice's house. Alice timed it perfect

so Rosalie and Jasper wernt home, so it was just Me Emmett Alice Edward and Brooke , and of corase Esme." Hey Emmett, Edward and Esme."

"Hey Peyton." Emmett said waving. "Hello dear, and whos this?" " Oh this is Brooke." Alice said looking at Edward. I hope Edward likes Brooke. I

thought to myself. Then Edward looked up at Brooke and their eyes caught. Brooke blushed and looked away.

Epov

"Excuse me for a minute." I said to Brooke. "Alice can i talk to you in the kitchen?" "Sure." She said following me in to the other room. "What were you thinkin? One human is bad enough but two! Are you trying to get us killed?" "Settel down Edward, they dont know were vampiers. Besides Brookes cute." "Ughhh! Alice your not listening!"

"Thats not true, I just don't care, theres a difference." "Come on addmit it Brooke is cute, and her hair looks magnificent dont even say it doesnt because I did it."

"Okay shes cute, but shes a human."

Bpov

"What should I say to him, should I use the Tennisee pickup line?" "Brooke if you tell him hes the only ten you see, you won't see anything because i'll punch you in the face." "Fine I wont use that one." I said smiling, I knew more. " I know that look, you better not use the did it hurt when ya hell from hevean one either!" " Fine i'll just sit here." I said flopping on the coach. "Talk to him just don't be..wierd about it."

Ppov

Edward vwalked in, and went over to Brooke. "So your names Brooke right?" She just stared at him. I elbowed her in the arm. "Yeah im Brooke, and you Edward."

"And this is akward." I said then grabed Alice. "Hey Alice lets go upstairs." "Yeah i can show you my... my room." They we ran up the stairs.

Bpov

"So where are you from, Tennisee" I was cut off mid scentance by my phone ringing. "Hello." "If you use that line i'll will come down there and kick you ass!" Then she hung up. " So you play piano?" " Yeah do you play anything?" " Yeah I play guitar, and durms." " Oh isee, would you like to learn a song?" "sure, but Peyton would be better to ask , she knows how to play." " Well I couldnt teach you if you could already play now could I?" "Guess not." I said a bit embaressed.

Ppov

Alice and I were watching from the top of the staircase. "There soo cute together!" Alice squled (I suck at spelling!)

"Shhh! Alice you'll give us away, but they do look cute."


	4. A ride with Rosalie

Ppov

Four days after meeting Edward, Brooke and him were dating. Booke zand I went over the Cullens house eveyday.

I was getting sad because I have to leave in a couple of days. I woke up in the morning to find Brooke gone and a note.

_-Peyton I went out with Edward, Be back soon love B Davis._

I decide to go to Alice's for a bit. I drove to the house. When I got in the house the only ones there were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you guys know where Alice is?" I asked feeling a littel akward being here with Rosalie. "No." Rosalie said. "But I just fixed

my new car, I was about to test drive it wanna come with me." Well that surprised me I didn't think she liked me. "Sure."

Emmett just stood there staring at us. "What? I can be nice." Rose snaped at him. "Come on Peyton lets go." We got in the car

and just drove around and talked. "So I bet you were surprised when I asked you to come." She said looking at me. "Yeah, a littel

its just that we usaly dont talk." I told her."Well its not that I don't like you and Brooke, it just takes me a while to get close with people."

She said laughing. " Oh wait check out !" She said driving towards him. "What are you doing?" "Asking him if he wants a drive."

"Hey do you want a drive?" Rosalie asked Mr. tall dark and handsome. He looked hesident. " Were not killers or anything." Rose said looking

at the boy. "Okay." He said getting in the car. " So I know your Rosalie, but I've never seen you before." "I'm Peyton I don't live around here.

"Oh, well thats to bad." She said staring at me. "Well I hope I see you around, both of you." He said befor getting out of the car. "So Rose

what was his name?" "Oh he was Jacob Black."

Jpov

She was beautiful. Her and Rosalie kind of looked alike two, the both had blond hair , tall, beautiful. But Peyton had deep blue eyes, and Rose

had gold, and Payten's face looked innocent,but dangerous at the same time. She looked complexed. I like complex I hate girls you can figure

out in two minutes, there borning. She..She was exciting.

**I know this chapter was short but i'm kind of having writters block. **

**any ideas? Please review,:)**


	5. Chapter 5

ppov

"Rose how do you know Jacob anyways?" I asked. " Well Peyton when you live in a small town you pretty much know everybody," She said letting out a slight laugh." Why ? do you think hes cute?" Was this girl crazy of corse hes cute. "Oh yeah rose like you didn't notice that he is beautiful." We pulled into the driveway still talking about how cute Jacob is when alice walked up to the car." Hey guys , soo i was thinking... wait why do you smell like dog?" She said giving a stern look to rose. "Well we did pick up a stray." She said laughing more so to herself. "Rose can i talk to you for a second?" Alice sounded a little worried. They walked into the kitchen and talked in hushed tones. When they were done they walked back into the living room where I was sitting. "So peyton, rose tells me you met Jacob black." "Yeahh alice I did." She still looked a little concered. "I know hes cute Peyton, but be careful around him he might not be the most stable person to hang out with." " Oh alice settle down we gave the boy a drive its not like there gonna get married or something." I just watched as rose rolled her eyes and left the room. " Alice whats going on why are you soo worried about jacob. " " Your one of my bestfriends Peyton and i dont wanna see you get hurt. " " Well i wouldnt worry i doubt ill ever see him again anyways i am leaving soon. " Alice looked sad when i said that, i was sad to i don`t want to leave Brook or alice or even Rose and the boys.

Apov

When peyton left I stormed up to rose. "How could you let her go in the car with a werewolf?" Was Rose losing it they are dangerous. "Oh Alice chill out, it's not like I would ever let her date that mutt, shes leaving soon I just thought it might be nice for her to meet a good looking guy. You know better then me that she needs to get her mind off Lucas." She had a point. No matter what Peyton said she was a tough girl but Lucas had really hurt her. "You right." Rose looked shocked."I'm right , wow never thought youd say those words miss I know everything cause I can see the future." "Well i can't always be perfect."I said before leaving the room.

epov

"Brooke I had the most amazing time with you tonight." I drove her home and headed back for my house. Alice walked up to me. "So how was it? Shes perfect for you isn't she ! OOh I knew she would be i'm so excited!" She just kept rambling on about how cute Brooke and I were together. "Yes Alice your right shes perfect for me, I lover her. But alice shes a human what am I suppose to do?" "Edward don't worry about it right now I know she loves you too and it is all going to work out just trust me." Somehow i felt like she was right and that some way everything would turn out ok.


End file.
